Rhythm thief 2!
by KnucklesNSonic
Summary: Hiya! This story is gonna be action pakced. Isaac joins the good team Vergier joins the bad team and many (i think...) Plot twists! Please enjoy this and don't be afraid to rate what you think. Help me push the story forward!
1. Chapter 1:Introducing!

Hello my fans. Err well i'm new to this site and i only made two fanfics so far (three counting this new one!) Thats right new story! Yay! Ok well as you can see i'm obsessed with rhythm thief right now. So any way heres rhythm thief two! I do not own Rhythm thief nor its characters.

"Hit it boys," Phantom R said waiting for the DJ to play the song. _Y. M. C. A. its fun to stay at the Y. M. C. A.(hey!) _The music played. "Phew i'm really tired from that dancing," Phantom R said. "Wouef!" Fondue barked. "Yeah i know, I usually don;t get this tired so fast," Phantom R replied. "Well...Get your rest then so i can battle you..." A voice said. Phantom R looked up right when he was about to go to sleep. Phantom R saw a boy his age with a similar outfit, except it was red. "Huh? Who are you," Phantom R asked confused. "A fellow Phantom. I used to live here a while back, moved, and now i'm back. I was a Phantom before you. The names Phantom Dj, but...you can call me by my real name, Dimitri." Phantom R stood up. "Well nice to meet you, Dimitri," he said. "Err say that last word again..." Dimitri said. "Dimitri?" Phantom R asked. "OH. MY. GOSH! YOUR THE FIRST THATS NOT RELATED TO ME TO GET MY NAME RIGHT ON THE FIRST TRY!" Dimitri said. ... ... ... "...Uhhh..." Phantom R said. "Alot of people will call me 'Dominic' or 'Dimitrius' honostly is my name THAT hard to say?" He asked. "No...Dimitri. See? Ha ha not hard at all!" Phantom R said laughing.

_**The next day...**_

"Right, right, left, left, chu chu, chu hey!" Phantom Dj said. Pahntom R did the same.

"Big finish! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight down leeeeeeeeeeeeeeft chu heeeeeeeeeeey up!" Phantom Dj said. "Right down left chu hey up!" Phantom R replied. A buzzer made a sound. "hnnk!" Phantom R said realizing he had just lost. The crowd went silent. "We have a new top phantom!" A man yelled. "Looks like Vergier will have **two** phantoms to go after now," Dj said.

_**Later that night...**_

"...Napoleon your body is ready...Raphael...I hope you are ready." A red haired man said.

"Hnnk!" Raphael yelled waking up. "Gah! Raphael you woke me up! Its bad enough i have to sleep on the floor!" Dimitri said. "Sorry i felt something..." Raphael replied. "Oh, OK, sorry for yelling i get crabby when i don;t sleep." Dimitri apoligized. "You fool!" Napoleon yelled.

"Cragh-k-k-ugh..." The red haired men fell down, not dead, but unconsious. "my body is not complete! My legs are still badly injured!" Napoleon yelled as he kicked the red haired man so hard he became consious. "Where is that substitute...Leonard Bonar...get him," Napoleon yelled. "In the mean time fix my legs then i will be complete." "Your honor Leo-crgh-Leonard Bonar, he...parished after my son defeated him." The man said. "YOUR SON HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT A THREAT TO OUR PLANS! FIX MY LEGS AND HELP ME DESTROY YOUR SON AND RULE PARI-" Napoleon was about to finish when the man punch napoleon right in his Jaw. "ARGH! YOU IDIOT!" Napoleon yelled. The man started running. Napoleon could only walk because his legs weren't finished. Adventually Napoleon lost his balance and fell. "You will pay for this...I will not forget yo-" Napoleon became unconsious.

_**3:00AM**_

_**Raphael's apartment**_

_**Raphael's bedroom**_

There was a loud three knocks on the door. "Hnnk!" Raphael and dimitri yelled waking up. "Who could that be...?" Dimitri asked. "Tch, i don't know but whoever it is they have some nerve to be knocking at this hour." Raphael opened the door. "F-f-f-f-f-fa-ther?" Raphael was stunned. At the door was his father coughing and wheezing really hard. "Are you ok?! Come in!" Raphael exclaimed. "I'm fine i just ran for a while" His father replied. "_A while?"_ Dimitri asked raising and eyebrow. "Fine, an hour." Raphael's father said. "An hour? From who?" Raphael asked. "Oh, no one..." "_No one?"_ Raphael asked now raising an eyebrow also. "F-fine. I-I-I was running away from..." "From..." Raphael and Dimitri said in unison. "From...Napoleon...The **REAL** Napoleon," Raphael's father finally cracked. "Can we discuss this fammily reunion in about 7 more hours?" Dimitri asked. "Yeah, lets go to sleep." Raphael agreed getting back in his bed.

_**10:00AM**_

_**Cafe**_

_**Outside Table**_

_**"**_It's been a while since I've last been here," Raphael's fathr said smiling at the sky. "Dudes this cocoa is delisious espicially on a cold day like this," Dimitri said. "Your right, anyway...Tell us how it all happened..." Raphael said.

_**After Raphael's father finishes explaining...**_

"Ha ha, that'll be the FIRST and LAST we'll see of the REAL Napoleon," Raphael laughed. "Don't hide your disappointment. It makes you more gulable by the second," Dimitri joked. "Got me there, I was looking forward to an adventure." Raphael replied. "Oh, hey Layton...And Luke!" Raphael said greeting the two. They were still on their vacation.(My first story was a crossover with Layton and raphael read that for more info). "Very nice day, wouldn't you say?" Layton asked. "You can _say_ that again!" Dimitri joked. "Oh, and who might this be?" Layton asked. "Dimitri, also known as Phantom Dj." Raphael answered. "Oh, hello mister are you with raphael too?" Luke asked Raphael's father. "Yes, I am." "Whats your name?" "Just call me...Raphael's father." Luke didn't know why but he was stunned. He's never seen Raphael's father before, but something felt different about his father. Almost like Luke could enter his inner feelings... "Uh, Professor. Theres something unusua-" Luke got interupted. "AHHWELLTIMETOGONOWHAHA!" Raphael's father said really fast and loud. "Uhh...O...K..." Dimitri and Raphael said.

_**1:00PM**_

_**Opera House**_

_**Concert room**_

"Why are we here so early? The concerts not until nine hours." Dimitri said. "I just want to look around the place, forget already its been a while since i last have?" Raphael's father replied. "Err actually..." Raphael was about to finish but he thought he shouldn't give his father a hard time. "Lets change." Dimitri told Raphael. "Why?" Raphael asked. "*cough* tickets *cough* are *cough* expensive *cough*" Dimitri replied. "Oh, right." They went to go change and then waited for raphael's father.

_**10:00PM**_

_**Opera House**_

_**Concert room**_

Marie was playing her violin while backup singers behind her were singing, "La la la la laaa la laaaaa la la la laaaa." Marie was playing 'Moon Princess' while the backup singers were singing along to it. "La la la la la la laaaaaa la la la laaaaaa. La la la la laaaa la la laaa la laaaaaaaaa." The song ended. The crowd got up out of their seats. "Bravo!" Some were yelling while others were yelling "Encour!" "You've really got to stop sneaking in the same place...Phantom R." Vergier scowled as he looked up at the three. "What?! There are two them? CONSTABLES...AFTER THEM!" Vergier yelled. "Great more running." Raphael's father said-running.

_**10:50PM**_

_**Tuileries Garden**_

_**Carnaval**_

"Think we lost em'?" Dimitri asked. "Yeah i think so." Raphael said. "Hey..you never told me your name. *huff puff* What is it?" Dimitri asked. "The names Isacc," said Isacc. "Isacc huh? Cool name." All the lights of the carnaval went off. One big helicopter light shown the spotlight on the three. "...NOW NOW NOW!" Vergier yelled as a giant net was flown over the three. "Touch this net and fell the pain...i suggest you just sit for now." Vegier laughed. There were chairs in the net. The three sat down while being pulled up and flew away. "Uhh Vergier jail's that-a way." Phantom R said. "Oh ho ho, I'm not taking you to jail..." Vergier replied. "Uh-oh. I think we're in for it now..." Phantom Dj said.

_**3:00AM**_

_**Eifle tower**_

_**secret passage way**_

"Ow! You didnt have to use the eject button sheesh!" Phantom R yelled. Vergier's helicopter left only leaving Phantom R, Phantom Dj, and Isacc. "You..." A voie said. "...Fool..." It continued. "...You..." "...Thought..." "...I..." "...Was..." "...Gone..." "...BUT IM NOT MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA AAA WE HAVE TRIUMPHED BEFORE THE BATTLE EVEN BEGINS HA HA HA HAAAH!" Isacc knew this voice. It was the REAL Napoleon. "Hmm...This is you son? The one causing all the trouble?" Napoleon asked walking up to Phantom R. "Well listen fool! You remember the TRUE chevaliers diaboliuqe? Well, ha ha haa...there are more. _I will summon them by name. I am not playing any game. True chevaliers confront me at once. Because soon i will ahave I will be the one. To rule the world. Chevelier trust in me. For it is i you seek. I will use thy power wisely. And rein on everyone's parade!" _Napoleon said. "What was that?" Phantom Dj asked. "It was the chant to bring out the ACTUAL TRUE cheveliers." Isacc answered. "No..." Phantm R said stunned. "...Way..." Phantom Dj finished. Giant robot looking monsters came out of the ground. Way bigger than the ones Jean-Francois introduced to Phantom R, Charlotte, and vergier. There were hundreds of them, no thousands! No, millions! No, billions of them! "I-impossible..." Isacc said.

End of chapter 1! Don't be afraid to review this story! Tell if you like it so far. Tell if you like the Ace Attorney time thing i'm doing. Tell me to make more chapters! Support me all the way! Thanks guys! ~phantomlaytonR


	2. Chapter 2:Battle the cheveliers!

Hello guys! Thanks Red Echo (Guest) For the review! Have you evar watched DBZ(Dragon ball Z)? Well it doesn't matter if you have. I'm going to do one of those "_Last time on rhythm thief 2..."_ Things! Enjoy!

_**Last time we left our heros, Vergier took them to a secret passage way. At the passage way waiting there, was the REAL Napoleon. Napoleon summoned the Actual True chevalier diabolique. Now to start where we left off...**_

"I-Impossible!" Isaac said. "Father! Take my hand!" Phantom R said grabbing Isaac's hand. "We can escape by jumping on top of their heads!" Phantom Dj excalimed. The three jumped on the cheveliers heads trying not to fall-because it would be a long fall-they managed to get on the ground safely. "Go! After them!" Napoleon commanded. The giant things started stomping really hard trying to get to the three. "What are we doing?! We're taking them right to the city!" Phantom R said. "No time for rhestorical questons!" Phantom Dj joked. "No time for Jokes!" Phantom R replied. The three adventually made it to the city, with the cheveliers right behind them. "Shoot!" Phantom R said. "AHHH!" People started screaming and running. "Geez why are they walking out at 3 in the morning?" Phantom Dj asked. "Its not 3 in the mornign anymore, its 7 in the morning." Isaac answered. "Oh, yeah i see it on the city clock." Phantom Dj replied. "Bah! No time to talk about time! We have to figure out how to stop these things!" Phantom R said. "Hey! It's the Constabulary's famous Roller Skate Brigade!" Phantom Dj pointed out. "Get those fools!" Vergier yelled. "We can escape on the roofs!" Phantom R said. "No, the cheveliers are blocking the buildings!" Isaac said. "Guys I'd hate to admit it, but i think...We're finished!" Phantom Dj said. The cheveliers got closer. The Roller skate brigade got closer. It was over. "AHHH!" The three yelled in unison. "TAKE THAT!" A voice said while a soccerball hit a majority of the roller skate brigade then hitting 4 cheveliers. It was charlie! With Fondue by her side! "Charlie...You saved our lives...Thank you." Phantom R said. "Hmph, I'm not doing this for you! I'm doing this for my father! He's being brainwashed by that metal head Napoleon!" Charlie snaped. "That explains it! He'd never go so far to trap us in an electrified net!" Phantom R said. "I'll take the rest of the roller skate brigade! Phantom R, take on the left side of the cheveliers! Charlie, Take on the right side! Fondue take on the ones behind us!" Phantom Dj said. "What will i do?" Isaac asked. "Hack." Phantom Dj replied. "Hack?" Isaac asked. "You'll see." Phantom Dj said.

_**Phantom Dj takes care of the roller skate brigade while the others manage to defeat some of the cheveliers...**_

"Ok, Isaac! Take my hand!" Phantom Dj said. Isaac took his hand and the two jumped on a chvelier's head. "Take this! Throw it on the next chvelier behind this one when i say 'GO!' OK?" Phantom Dj asked. "Okay!" Isaac replied. Phantom Dj jumped down. '_I think this red bomb he gave me destroys all these cheveliers at once...looks like its over heh heh._' Isaac said in his head. "GO!" Phantom Dj yelled. Right when Isaac was about to throw the chvelier he was on moved forward. He lost his balance and fell. "Oof!" He yelled. The bomb landed on the ground.

_**Boom...**_

"AGHHH!" The group yelled in pain as they were badly electricuted. They all became uncaunsious. "...Fools..." Napoleon said. "Did they acually think they could defeat me...?" "Hmm, their still alive...What should i do with them?" "I know! Hah hah i have the perfect plan..."

End of chapter 2. Sorry for the short chapter! I wrote this on a school night and i had about 1hr30mins to wright this. Its a School week so i won't update till Friday unless my parents let me get on my laptop this school week. Tell me if you like the story so far. Tell me how i can Improve the story. Give me ideas for the story. If you do, i will put your name at the begging and end of every vid. Again, Red Echo (Guest) Thank you for your review. Don't be afraid to review! ~phantomlaytonR


	3. Chapter 3:Family

Hello guys. I'm making a new chapter while I have time. I don't really have much to say. I Just wanna thank you guys if your reading this. Enough talk let's start the show!

_**Last time we left our heros, Isaac failed to bomb the cheveliers, thus giving Napoleon a plan...but what kind if of plan? Let's find out...**_

"Ugh...Aghh...What happened?" Phantom Dj asked being the first to wake up. "Huh? Where are we? This place seems awfully familiar..." He said. They were in a dark and stinky cave with red and normal light bulbs and a patterned floor. There was a throne-like chair with gold stands around it. "...Welcome, to my secret hideout." Napoleon said not concerned Dj was awake. "Let me guess...We're in the sewers?" Dj asked. "Correct. Once all of you wake up I will continue with a plan." Napoleon replied. "What plan?" Dj asked. "...I will take you to my lab down that pipe, then i will place you in scanners..." Napoleon began.(The sanners look like the ones from Code Lyoko.) "...Finally i will still your DNA and give it to my cheveliers making you powerless and _rhythm-less_." He finished. "DNA? Why don;t you just steal our whole body period?" Dj asked. "If I do, the chveliers would turn on me." Napoleon answered. "Well taking our DNA and giving it still doesn't make sense. And why would you tell me your plan anyway? Won't I just stop you now?" Dj said. "Hmph, I told you my plan because once its accomplished you can do nothing about it." Napoleon said. "Gah...ergh...H-huh?" Phantom R woke up. "Raphael! Your finally awake." Dj said. "Where are we?" Phantom R asked. "Napoleon's hideout." Phantom Dj answered. "Ugh...hmph! I'm trying to save my father! I don't have time to get traped in a smelly place!" Charlie yelled waking up. "Well someone's grumpy when they wake up." Phantom Dj said looking at charlie. "Bequiet you fool." Charlie replied. "WOEUF WOEUF!" Fondue woke up. "Argh..." Isaac woke up. "We're all woke now, Napoleon. How do you plan to get us to follow you?" Phantom Dj asked. "Simply..." Napoleon answered hold his hand out in front of him. "...Go! Get them!" He yelled as those Fake(Human) Cheveliers came out of most of the pipes. "Father and Fondue stand back! Me, Dimitri, and Charlie have this." Phantom R said. 6 cheveliers came infront of Phantom Dj and Phantom R. 3 were in blue and 3 were in red. "I've got the blue you get the red!" Phantom Dj exclaimed. "C'mon!" Phantom Dj and Phantom R yelled in unison. The two hit the 6 were knocked out. 3 cheveliers came in front of charlie. "Take this!" She shouted kicking a soccer ball as it jumped off the chevelier and came back, then she kicked it again the ball bounced off again and she kicked it once more this time catching it instead of kicking it again. "Way to easy!" Phantom R said. The cheveliers were defeated. "En guarde'! I challange the both of you!" Napoleon said throwing to swords at Phantom Dj and Phantom R. They caught the swords.

_**Phantom Dj and Phantom R win the sword fight and the group ran while Napoleon was knocked out. The group used rhythm to escape the sewers. They then sleep for the rest of the night...**_

**10:00AM**

**Raphael's apartment**

**Outside**

"Man, as soon as i woke up my back started hurting." Dimitri said rubbing his back. "Yeah, mine to." Raphael said rubbing his also. "Hmph, I see you two finally woke up." Charlotte said in her pink school dress. "Hey fighting mele is way harder than fighting with a long ranged weapon, or in your case, a soccerball." Raphael snaped. "Geez whats up with all the clouds?" Dimitri asked. *BOOM KAPOW!* The sound of thunder rumbled as lighting stuck in the suddenly started to rain really hard. "The cafe has some umbrellas! Lets go there!" Raphael said signaling the group to run.

**12:00PM**

**Cafe**

**Inside Cafe**

"The one day they don't have umbrellas..." Dimitri said. "I'm sorry sir but we didn't expect rain like this so soon, otherwise we wouldn't have gave our umbrellas to the Cafe out of the city." A Cafe employee said. "It's cool. Let's go guys." Raphael said.

**12:10**

**Raphael's apartment**

**Raphael's bedroom**

... ... ... "HEY!" Charlie snaped. "Ch-Charlie! I..erm...uh...I..." Raphael said. Raphael had walken into his bathroom with Charlie in the shower. The smoke covered everything in the shower except charlie's face. "I suggest you get out Phantom R, NOW!" Charlie said with no hesitation. "Yes sir..I mean Ma'am..I mean I..er..I'm going!" Raphael said quickly escaping the bathroom. "What went on in there? I heard something, but the closed door drowned out the sound." Dimitri asked. "You...Don't wanna know," Raphael said. "Ha ha if you say so." Dimitri laughed and started to read a book.

**Later...**

"YES! ALMOST GOT MY LEVEL 3 SUPER!" Dimitri yelled. "NO, NOO!" Raphel yelled. "YES! GOT IT! GOO PARAPPA!" Dimitri yelled. Raphael and dimitri were playing Play Station All stars and Dimitri just got parappa's level 3 super. "YOU GOTTA DO WHAT?" "I GOTTA REDEEM!" "SURE ABOUT THAT?" "I GOTTA RELIEVE!" "YOU GOTTA DO WHAT?" "I GOTTA RECIEVE!" "BUT MOST IMPORTANT?" "I GOTTA BELIEVE!" The super finished and Dimitri won. "Yeah baby!" Dimitri yelled. "Aw man!" Raphael said. "CAN'T BEAT PARAPPA THE RAPPER!" Dimitri boasted. "Hey look it stoped raining!" Isaac said. "Ugh, finally we can go outside and stop watching these two play their little games." Charlie said.

**3:45PM**

**The Louvre**

**Rooftops**

"Woo!" Dimitri yelled swinging from poles and jumped on roofs. "See? I told you this was gonna be fun!" Raphael said. "So you do this to escape the constables everytime?" Dimitri asked. "Yup." Raphael replied. ... ... ... "OW!" Raphael and Dimitri yelled as they both got hit by soccerballs. "Stop goofing around! We need to find my father and get this over with!" Charlie yelled. "Right, sorry charilie!" Raphael replied.

**4:23**

**Eifle tour**

**secret passage way**

"Father! I'm here to save you!" Charlie exclaimed when she saw her father standing near napoleon. "...Charlotte...I...I am not brainwahsed..." Vergier said. Charlie gasped. "I...Joined by choice...I-if i didn't..." Vergier kept pausing not knowing what to say. "If you didn't...T-then what?" Charlie asked. "...They would actually get her this time...Your mother, Charlotte..." Vergier finished. "My mother...? WHAT DO THEY WANT WITH MY MOTHER!" Charlie lost her temper and just ran aimlesly everywher. "Calm down, child. She's not gone for good. Yet." Napoleon said. "...Calm...Down...? WHO. DO. YOU. THINK. I. AM?!" Charlie snapped. "Napoleon, you almost hurt Marie's mother...If it wasnt for that necklace..." Phantom R started. "I'm NOT letting you even TRY to hurt Charlie's mother!" He finished. "Hmph, En Garde! I challange you once again Phantom R!" Napoleon yelled throwing Phantom R a sword. ... ... ... "...Hey!...No!...AHHH!" Charlie yelled. "Ch-Charlie?" Phantom R said looking at the sky. The scream came from there, but he saw nothing. "Woah!" Phantom R said almost getting sliced by Napoleon's sword. "Isaac! Are you o-WHAT THE?!" Phantom Dj started...but didnt finish. "Dimitri!" Phantom R yelled, again the sound came from the sky. "BWAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Isaac yelled in a monsterous voice. Isaac started to transform into a giant black bird. "F-father...?" Phantom R said. "Fool, I am not your father, your father is knocked out somewhere..." The giant bird said. So thats why Luke felt that way! The thing copying Isaac was an animal! Luke's special talent is to talk with animals. "I knocked him out before he escaped the eifle tower and hid him. I shape shifted into him until all of you were together." The bird said. "I don't care anymore! WHERE. ARE. MY. FRIENDS?" Phantom R demanded to know. "Dimitri and Charlie? Oh their taking a trip..." The bird replied. "...A...trip? Wait a minute! You don't mean..." Phantom R said. "Yep, heh heh heh. Their falling out of teh sky and will land who knows where?" The bird replied. "You bring them back. NOW!" Phantom r said as his bracelet started to glow. "What the!" The bird was being chocked by the bracelet's power! _"Now's my chance!"_ Phantom R thought. "Bring them BACK." Phantom R said. The bird chocked more. "NOW!" Phantom R demanded. The bird got chocked to the limit. Dimitri and Charlie re-appeared. "*cough* *wheez* I'll be back..." The bird said and flew away. "Now Napole-Huh?" Phantom R started to say. "Darn, they got away!" Phantom R said. Phantom R walked to charlie and kneeled on one leg putting one hand on charlie's shoulder. "I'm sorry we coudln't save Inspector Vergier now, but trust me, we'll save him later." Phantom R said. "...Thank you Phantom R..." Charlie said an started to cry. Phantom R and Dimitri looked at each other. "Sorry, Charlie. Next time for sure!" Phantom Dj said. "T-thank you..." Charlie ran into the eifle tower's elevator crying her way down and into her apartment. "Let's go Dimitri" Phantom R said. The two walked to Raphael's apartment.

End of chapter 3. Pretty long huh? I worked on it for a while. Please favorite and review! ~phantomlaytonR


	4. Chapter 4:Vergier Confusion

Hello guys. Sorry for the delay, school stuff. Ya know? Anyway After about weeks of thinking up an idea for the next chapter, I've finally got an idea. There will be a song and the lyrics will be in bold. To unerstand it i suggest you look it up on: www . youtube . com. Its called "Anything you can do I can do better." Anyways let's get started.(Also thanks to Charlotte Vergier for the review.)

Disclaimer: Anything you can do I can do better.

**Last time we left our heroes, Phantom R and the gang find out that Napoleon is keeping Charlie's mother captive. Charlie runs back to her apartment, crying, while Phantom R and Phantom Dj go to Phantom R's appartment.**

7:00AM

Raphael's Apartment

Raphael's Bedroom

"Hey Raphael, have a look at this," Dimitri said bringing the news paper to Raphael. "Huh? It says 'Breaking News! Vergier is planning to be at the opera house at 12:00PM demanding to see the two Phantoms causing havoc in the city.' Causing havoc?! What in the world is he talking about?" Raphael said reading the newspaper. "Read further," Dimitri said pointing at the next paragraph. Raphael read what it said:

**INSPECTER VERGIER CLAIMS THAT THE TWO PHANTOMS KNOWN AS "Phantom Dj" AND "Phantom R" ARE THE ONES RESPONSIBLE FOR THE GIANT ROBOTS THAT ATTACKED THE CITY 2 DAYS AGO!**

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me," Raphael started, "what could we even have that would make those things appear?!" He finished. Dimitri looked at the bracelet on Raphael's wrist. "Of course. The bracelet I stool! He's totaly framing us!" Raphael said finally understanding. "Now look at the bottom. It's signed in small print that this newpaper is for us to read only. It's a fake," Dimitri pointed out. "Vergier must be clearing out the opera room before 12," Raphael said. "I think it's already cleared out. I mean, really, who would go to an opera at 12:00PM?" Dimitri said in a joke-like tone. "It's seven right about now. We have time to check on Charlie," Raphael said. "You know where he lives?" Dimitri asked. "Er, thats _she_, and yes, I know where her apartment is." Raphael replied.

7:30

Charlie's Apartment

Charlie's Apartment Lobby

"Escuse me skind sir," Raphael started taking a bow, "would you please let Ms. Charlotte Vergier know that she has visitors?" Raphael finished rising from his bow. "I'm very sorry sir, but Ms. Vergier left a while ago, saying something about hang-gliding to somewhere?" The Lobby owner said. "Geez, every guy we go to who is behind a counter has bad news. First the cafe guy and now him. Who's next?!" Dimitri said throwing his arms in the air. Raphael ignored him trying to think where Charlie might be. "Aha! To the Opera room!" Raphael said. "Why? Vergier doesn't get there until twelve." Dimitri replied. "Trust me on this one." Raphael said.

7:45

Opera House

Outside Opera House

"Tickets, please." A girl said. She was about the age of Dimitri and Raphael. "Dimitri, we need to change, we don't have any tickets," Raphael whispered. "Actually, you can sneak in, I'll take her attention," Dimitri whispered back. "Erm, OK then." Raphael said. "Escuse me, miss," Dimitri started, smiling. "But I would just like to tell you something." He finished. "Oh, and what is that?" The girl said smiling also. "Anything you can do I can do better." Dimitri boasted. Raphael facepalmed. "Please!" The girl said. "**Anything YOU can do I can do better!"** The girl said now breaking in song. "**HA!" **Dimitri laughed also in song now. "**I can do anything better than you!" **The girl said still in song. While she was distracted, Raphael sneaked past and got in. "Well, I think it'll be a while before THAT finishes." Raphael said looking back once before fully going inside. "Aw, man! I should have brought that newspaper to see what room Vergier would be in!" Raphael said, again facepalming. He was going to search the room Vergier would be in, but now it looks like he's going to have to search every room. Or not. "Hmm. The microphone thats connects to the speakers in the opera house..." Raphael said. It was just sitting there, on the front desk. No one next to it. "*Ahem*" Raphael cleared his throat. "Stop right there!" He said in a deep but not to deep voice, trying to impersonate Vergier. "*Ahem*" He cleared his throat again. "Stop right there!" He said. This time he sounded just like Vergier. He walked up to the mircrophone and in his best Vergier impression he said, "*AHEM* WOULD CHARLOTTE PLEASE COME TO THE FRONT OFFICE. I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU. SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT." Well, it worked. Sort of. Everyone name Charlotte in the opera house came to the front lobby. "Uh, well _this went as planned..."_ Raphael said sarcasticly, again, facepalming.

**MEANWHILE THE SONG WAS STILL GOING ON...**

[Dj=DImitri Gl=Girl]

Dj:**No you can't!**

Gl:**Yes I can!**

Dj:**No you can't.**

Gl:**Yes I can!**

Dj:**No you can't!**

Gl:**Yes I can Yes I caaaan!**

Dj:**Anything you can be I can be greater, sooner or later I'm greater than YOU!**

Gl:**No you're not!**

Dj:**Yes I am!**

Gl:**No you're not!**

Dj:**Yes I am!**

Gl:**No you're NOT!**

Dj:**Yes I am Yes I am!**

Dj:**I can shoot a partridge, with a single cartridge**

Gl:**I can get a sparrow, with a bow & arrow!**

Dj:**I can live on BREAD AND CHEESE!**

Gl:**And only on that?**

Dj:**YEP!**

Gl:**So can a rat!**

**MEANWHILE RAPHAEL IS SEARCHING FOR THE CHARLOTTE HE'S LOOKING FOR...**

"That's strange. She's not in this crowd. I better head to one of the rooms then." Raphael said.

10:00AM

Opera House

Opera Room

"The last room. The Opera room. She better be in hear or else I'll go cra-" Raphael got cut off. "What do you want?! _Stupid Phantom R!"_Charlie said, muttering that last part to herself. "Did you get a newspaper today? Something about your Father wanting to see us?" Raphael asked. "Yes. I did. And it was signed to be sent only to us three." Charlie replied. Raphael walked up to the stage where Charlie was standing. "Hey, are you okay after last night?" Raphael asked. Charlie stayed silent. Raphael then felt bad for bringing up the subject and once again, facepalmed.

**AS THE SONG CONTINUED...**

Dj:**Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter!**

Gl:**I can sing anything sweeter than you!**

Dimitri paused for a moment so he could get the right voice. Then in a gentleman like voice he continued.

Dj:**Noo You caaaan't!**

Gl:**Yess I ca-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-aaannnn!**

Dj:**No you caaaaannn't!**

Gl:**Yes I(!) cannnn!**

The girl sang high on the "I" Note.

Dj:**NO, YOU CAN'T!**

Gl:**YES I CAN!**

Dj:**NO YOU CAN'T!**

Gl:**OH, YES I CAAAAAAN!**

Dj:**NO YOU CAN'T CAN'T CAN'T!**

Gl:**YES I CAN CAN CAN...!**

[They say these last following notes at the same time]

DJ:**NO, **Gl:**YES,**

Dj:**YOU, **Gl:**I,**

Dj:**CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN'T! **Gl:**CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

END OF SONG.

"*Huff* *Puff* You're not to bad at singing!" Dimitri said. "Thanks, you're not half bad yourself! The name's Kayla, by the way." Kayla said. "So, um, can I go in now?" Dimitri asked. "Hmm. Yeah sure. Go ahead!" Kayla said cheerfully. "Thanks!" Dimitri said as he ran into the opera house.

12:00PM

Opera House

Opera Room

Dimitri walked up on the stage with Raphael and Charlie. "Is she OK?" Dimitri whispered to Raphael. "I brought up the subject of what happened last night and now she won't speak." Raphael whispered back. "I would facepalm myself if I were you right now," Dimitri joked. "Don't worry, I already did." Raphael said, annoyed. "FINALLY! I HAVE ALL OF YOU TOGETHER ONCE AGAIN! NOW, I BELIEVE YOU SHOULD GIVE A GREAT BIG HELLO TO !" A voice boomed. "Napoleon! But, where is he?!" Raphael asked. "His voice isn't on the speakers!" He continued. "UP HERE, MON AMI!" Napoleon yelled gripping tightly on a woman's arm. Charlie pulled out a family photo. The woman Napoleon was holding on to matched the woman in the photo. "That's-" Charlie started but got interupted. "SAY HELLO TO MRS. EMMA VERGIER!" Napoleon said laughing. "Oh, COME ON!" Dimitri yelled looking up at the ceiling. Charlie and Raphael looked up too. There was a giant cage. "I SEE YOU'VE SPOTTED MY TRAP FOR YOU! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Napoleon laughed so hard he cought himself coughing in the middle of it all. Napoleon pressed a button and down the cage fell. The cage didn't have any bars like a normal cage would. This cage was just a cage...with no entrance or exit. Just walls. "ERM, WE CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!" Dimitri screamed. Napoleon pressed another button. A section of the cage opened to the point where Napoleon and Emma where in clear sight. "What are you going to do to her?!" Charlie asked. "Honestly, I didn't know. So I'm letting you have her. She will be no use to you anyway. Puh!" Napoleon said dropping Emma. "Eek!" She yelled. "Oh stop your whining." Napoleon said and pressed a button. This button made a whole wide enough for emma to fall in the cage. "I've got her!" Dimitri yelled hold his arms out infront of him. He caught Emma. "You did it Dimitri!" Raphael said. "While I think of another plan, I'll let you all stay in here and have a little reunion. But this is the point where I have won, because soon you will run out of breathing air! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Napoleon yelled pressing a button that closed the gap in the cage. "Great. Stuck in a cage with no air." Dimitri said. "It'd be best not to talk, if we do we'd lose air faster than normal," Emma said. The gang shook their heads as if to say "I agree," and stayed silent.

End of chapter 4. I tried to make it as long as I could. If you got confused with the song part, I suggest once again you look up the song "Anything you can do I can do better." Also, I added the facepalms for the lolz :3. Anyways, thanks to Charlotte Vergier for the review! READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE! PEACE TO THE PEOPLE! ~PhantomlaytonR


	5. Chapter 5: Aur Revoir, Phantom Dj

**Hey guys! phantomlaytonR here! I have a new helper, say hello to Dreamwalker20! Sorry for not having chapter 5 done as fast as chapters 1-3 (4 came a little late too). Well, guess it's fanfic time! And with that, I bid you...adieu! (Studying French heh heh.)**

_Last time we left our heroes, they were trapped inside a cage with no oxygen. Having saved Emma Vergier seems to be only 1 small step for victory..._

**Chapter 5: aur revoir, Phantom Dj**

"There has to be a way to open up this thing. If there is a way in, there is a way out!" Raphael thought. He was trying to think of a clever way to get out of this situation, but his efforts were no use. His throat was burning and his lungs were screaming for air. Decisions like this were not solved at best in these sort of conditions. "We are going to die," Raphael thought until he had an epiphany. "Guys, I have a plan! Dimitri,give me a boost! " Raphael exclaimed. Dimitri did as he was told and gave him a boost. He took Charlie by the hand and placed her on his shoulders.  
"Don't get to comfortable! We need you to push the top of the cage! On three! One. Two. Three!"

The cage opened at the top and the team help each other up and Emma. Charlie's eyes darted franticly around the room to find that Napoleon and Inspector Vergier had fled the scene. "Shoot! They got away!" Charlie said, kicking the ground, as if she were kicking a rock. ... ... ...

"AHHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"What was that?!" Raphael exclaimed. "That scream..." Dimitri started. "...It sounds like a high note...and if I remember correctly...It was Kayla who could hit that note!" Dimitri said and he snapped when he figured it out. "Who?" Raphael said confused. "Kayla is the name of the girl I sung with to distract her!" Dimitri explained. "Well then," Emma said calmly, slightly laughing. "Let's hurry and save her!" She finished, smiling. "Yeah!" Dimitri yelled running out of the opera room.

**12:24 PM**

**Opera House**

**Outside**

"Huh?! There are Cheveliers everywhere!" Raphael exclaimed looking at the giant robotic looking things. "They're taller than ever!" Dimitri exclaimed. "Look out!" Charlie yelled as a chevelier was about to attack.

"Woah!"

"*sigh of relief* Phew, thanks for the warning, Charlie." Dimitri said. "She saved our lives once again!" Raphael said. "That's my Charls!" Emma excalimed. "Charls?!" Raphael whispered as he and Dimitri silently laughed. "Mom, not around..._them_!" Charlie whispered to her mother. "Right," Emma laughed, "sorry." "Yo! Watch out! Theres about 20 of 'em 'headin for us!" Dimitri exclaimed.

_**After 20 Chevelier fists are launched into the ground...**_

"Guys! I see the Chevelier that has Kayla!" Dimitri exclaimed. He quickly used his specialty of rhythm to use the fists as stairs.

_**Dimitri jumps off the final fist and aims for the Chevelier's head...**_

"Teriaaaa!" Dimitri yelled kicking the Chevelier's head, making it drop Kayla.

"Hold on, Kayla! I've got ya!" Dimitri said landing on the ground then catching Kayla. "Dimitri! That Chevelier is aimed straight for Kayla!" Raphael yelled over to Dimitri. The Chevelier's fist wasn't too far from Kayla now, landing a fast punch.

"Ahhhhhhh-"

"Huh?" Kayla said uncovering her eyes. She didn't get hurt.

"Dimitri!" Raphael said running up to Kayla. Kayla looked down, to see a badly hurt, unconsious, Dimitri. "Ahhh!" She screamed at the beaten up body. "He's bleeding-" Raphael said. "Get him too a Hospital, quickly!" Emma said running up, Charlie by her side. With Karla still stunned by the hurt Dimitri, Raphael picked him up instead, and rushed to the nearest hospital...

_**Dimitri gets taken to the Hospital, the others go back out to fight off the rest of the Cheveliers. With the Cheveliers defeated, the others went to their sperate homes, Raphael went to his Apartment, and Emma and Charlie went to their Appartment.**_

_**A few days later...**_

"Hurnnn..." Fondue sadly sighed, unable to figure out what was wrong with his master for the past few days. "Woeuf!" Fondue barked, running to get a book Dimitri left on Raphael's floor, then brung it to Raphael. Raphael took the book. Raphael sighed and said, "Fondue, Dimitri got hurt badly while we were fighting the Cheveliers...He's at the hospital, but-"

"Woeuf! Woeuf Woeuf!" Fondue barked cutting Raphael off. Fondue enjoyed having Dimitri around. With his always excited and ready for anything personality, Fondue almost made Dimitri his Idol instead of Raphael. "Woeuf!" Fondue barked, pointing out the door. "You wanna go visit Dimitri...? That's a great Idea!" Raphael said, got dressed, and out the two went.

**7:00 AM**

**Hospital**

**Outside Room 327**

"Dimitri is still being looked at. From what we have so far, that punch hit not only his head but his entire body. That was one big fist he got hit with. If he ends up making it: He'll be fine, but it will take him a while to talk right again. He'll most likely stutter for a few weeks. If he doesn't make it: We are so sorry for your loss." A Nurse said Informing Raphael about Dimitri. Fondue had to stay outside because he wasn't aloud in. "Can I go in and see him?" Raphael said. "No, we will have to do some work on him to get him talking and back in shape. Come back in like a week." The Nurse replied. Raphael thanked the Nurse and left out. He told Fondue about Dimitri. "Huurnnn..." Fondue looked down and sighed. "It's okay. He'll be fine. I know he will." Raphael said, staring into Fondue's eyes Seriously. "I just know he will..."

**CLIFFHANGER! XD! Yeah, well, I bet you guys didn't expect THIS! Thanks Dreamwalker20 for helping me with the idea for this chapter! Well, Read and Review! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks if you're reading and supporting this story.**

**~phantomlayton(sonic)R**


End file.
